


Walk-Ins Welcome

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: James walks in on Jeremy and Richard having some fun in the office. Turns out none of them really mind.





	Walk-Ins Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in any particular year.

James was reasonably certain that neither Richard nor Jeremy had intended for him to walk in on this. No, certainly they had both thought that the other had locked the office door. The deer-in-headlights expressions plastered over both of their faces were a dead giveaway.

Though, James couldn't say for sure that he didn't look much the same as the two of them- at least, expression-wise. He was wearing far more clothes than either Jeremy or Richard, and James definitely wasn't in the middle of any sex acts.

Slowly, time seemed to unfreeze, with Richard first pulling himself away from Jeremy, then quickly reversing the action when he realized that he was still unclothed. James seriously considered walking right back out the door, pretending that this had all been a bizarre caffeine-induced hallucination- never mind the fact that he’d only had one cup of coffee- and never speaking of it again.

But before he could unfreeze enough to escape, Richad was pulling away again, scrambling for his clothes and throwing the rest at Jeremy. Richard was dressed in record time, and James firmly ignored the part of his brain that wished for him not to be. He spares a glance at Jeremy, who was struggling to do up his tight jeans over his still-hard cock, before settling his gaze back on Richard.

“We can explain!” Richard’s normally cheery voice carried an edge of panic, and James raised an eyebrow.

“I’m quite aware of how sex works, Richard, but thank you.” His words had the intended effect, causing the panic evident on both Richard and Jeremy’s faces to melt into something close to annoyed exasperation. Jeremy was still blushing slightly- though James wondered if that might be due at least in part to the uncharacteristic heat in the room- but at last he managed to do up his jeans over the obvious bulge.

James’ couldn't help but let his eyes be drawn to it for a moment before tearing his gaze away, and the similar situation in the front of Richard’s jeans wasn’t helping matters either. James turned his gaze up to the ceiling, and the three of them stood in silence for a moment longer than was strictly comfortable.

Making it even more uncomfortable was the semi that James could feel forming in his own pants, which he desperately hoped that Richard and Jeremy wouldn’t notice. He should have known better, though, because when Jeremy spoke, it was to ask,

“Did we do that?” Jeremy was pointing at the front of James’ trousers, and Richard cringed slightly at Jeremy’s forwardness.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t the desk chair.” Somehow giving a straight answer seemed like it would make it more real, like it would bring the walls crashing down on the tenuous peace they seemed to have struck.

Jeremy just nodded, and turned a meaningful look at Richard, who nodded in return.

“Wanna join in?” Richard asked, running a nervous hand though his sex-mussed hair.

James mind boggled. There was definitely no way that this was happening. Clearly he had fallen asleep at his desk, and this was the result of his mind playing tricks on him as revenge for not sleeping enough. Fantasies just didn’t come true at 3:45pm on a weekday, in a tiny cabin that was better suited to returning emails than living out one’s wildest sexual fantasies.

“You’re serious?” James asked, still disbelieving.

“Course, mate,” Richard said, extending a hand towards James, “We wouldn’t joke about something like this.” James ignored the fact that they absolutely would- all three of them had made similar jokes in the past, and probably would continue to do so even after this- and looked to Jeremy for his confirmation.

When he saw a second hand held toward him, he took both into his own, and stepped forward towards his waiting friends.


End file.
